Just another mission
by marrokinhas
Summary: There's a new vampire in town...


A/N: Me and my best friend wrote this small fic months ago, so as you can imagine it doesn't fit in the movie. Also, English is not my mother language and I'm still learning it at school so I apologize in advance for any eventual mistakes. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Van Helsing (I wish I did though!)  
  
Summary: Van Helsing is given the most difficult mission of his life.  
  
She was walking alone down the street when she spotted a woman in a long red dress. She rather enjoyed walking but wasn't quite sure why. Hell, she didn't even know her name anymore, let alone understand the reason why she didn't like to fly. All she knew was: she was thirsty, really thirsty...  
  
Although the sun had already set, and the road was completely deserted, the woman in red was walking rather carelessly towards her, not knowing what she was about to face.  
As swiftly as the wind, she approached the woman and to her surprise, lifted her right hand in front of her face.  
  
"Stop!" she said not giving her victim the chance to react. After hearing this, the woman freezed completely.  
She smiled wickedly. Her thirst wouldn't prevail much longer.  
Suddenly, her green eyes turned violet and her canine teeth grew beyond comprehension. When she was about to fulfil her purpose, a familiar voice stopped her. "Don't!"  
  
She slowly turned to face the man whose voice had startled her and recoiled a bit, instinctively, even though some part of her still believed he wouldn't hurt her.  
And as if he had sensed her feelings, he replied "I don't want to hurt you, Anna..."  
'Anna' she thought. That was her name... Then she looked at him defiantly "You have no authority amongst vampires. Leave!"  
"I will" he agreed "but only if you come with me."  
  
Anna could feel her temper rising "You don't own me!" she shouted. Then she walked forward and pushed him with all the strength she could muster.  
  
Van Helsing was thrown up in the air, landed on his back several feet behind and there remained apparently unconscious.  
  
Anna turned to the woman in red who was still standing near a wall.  
"You are still where I left you, are you not?" she quietly asked not really expecting an answer "Come closer" she ordered  
The woman obeyed at once and Anna reached out for her, but before she managed to even touch her, someone grabbed her from behind, making her gasp.  
Before she could defend herself, she felt something burning on her back, which made her scream in pain.  
  
"This crucifix once belonged to you and it saved your life more than once" Van Helsing whispered in her ear "Don't let it be your end. You know I love you, but I will kill you if I have to."  
  
Anna who had been trying to get rid of him, remained still and started crying. Van Helsing released her throat but still held her close. He hated to see her cry.  
Anna turned her face to him and he was able to see her eyes which were back to normal.  
Slowly, she guided her lips towards his and kissed him tenderly. Van Helsing closed his eyes feeling lost. It was so good to feel her again...  
Acknowledging the effect she had on him, she smiled and kissed him on the cheek instead.  
Drawing closer to his neck, she made her inner monster reappear...  
  
Van Helsing realized something was wrong, the woman in his arms had turned cold again.  
"Believe me, this will hurt me more than it will to you" she heard him say with a very sad voice.  
And without a choice but in sheer pain, Van Helsing stuck his silver stake right in her chest, in her heart.  
Anna's eyes widened in surprise "Gabriel..." she whispered looking directly at him. Her eyes revealed her true feelings more than a thousand words would ever do.  
At that moment Van Helsing saw her. The real Anna. His Anna...  
  
He, helplessly, watched her collapse in his arms, colder than ever. Dead.  
  
Suddenly, the woman who had been hypnotized regained her consciousness and ran away as fast as she could, more confused than scared.  
  
Van Helsing got on his knees and put her gently on the sidewalk. He felt one tear stream down his cheek. Only one. . He didn't wipe it away though. He knew Anna would be better dead than cursed.  
  
Although that wasn't a happy thought, it was a comforting one. So he leaned in, kissed her forehead softly, stood up and walked away with that comforting thought in his head but with an indescribable pain in his heart. 


End file.
